MILAN AT Launcher
The MILAN is a second generation launcher European made Guided Missile Launcher that uses a fly-by-wire system to guide ordinance to the target. First created in the 80s the MILAN is beginning to show it’s age especially against new longer range launchers such as the FGM-148 Javelin. Despite this several countries still use MILAN AT Launchers both in mounted and infantry portable form including the United Kingdom, France, Germnay, Russia and South Africa Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame Singleplayer The MILANs first appearance in Call of Duty:Endgame is in the level Safe Haven where the TF-141 operative Onyx uses it to first shoot down a Mi-28 ‘Havoc’ and later destroy a Ural 4320 Truck as well as several Russian Soldiers. Unfortunately the launcher had ran out of rockets just as a Shadow Company Bandvagn 206S arrives and is left behind after the team base jumps to the Russian Relay Station. The MILAN reappears in the level Barrier of Spears used as a infantry portable weapon as well as being mounted on at least one Technical. It is used later in this level to destroy two Eland Mk9 armored cars as well as defending The Raven's Nest from Shadow Company Opperatives MILAN Anti Tank Launchers are also used by the Russians in Rolling Thunder alongside RPG-7s to target the M1 Abrams Tank called Rolling Thunder as it made it's way to a Russian Air Base. The MILAN reapears in the level Contagion where Makarov uses this weapon to destroy a BTR-80 and kill Captain Kyle "Heron" Rickland. Multiplayer The MILAN is the fourth launcher to be unlocked at rank 31 (Sergeant Major). Unlike the Javelin the MILAN is guided by the player using a camera screen with the movements sending information to the rocket. While at first disorientating this allows MILAN users to effectively become a ‘Heavy Weapon Sniper’ staying away from the battlefield and sending the missile in to target the player. Switching the weapon out will cause any launched missiles to continue in a straight line until they reach maximum range or impact with a target. Like most Launchers players should be careful about using the MILAN at close range due to the explosive nature of the projectile. In addition to this the MILAN is uncontrollable for the first 50m of its flight, something experienced players may use to their advantage. Perks that most benefit MILAN users include Scavenger, Danger Close and Steady Aim. With these perks players can get over the MILANs small ammo supply using Scavenger while Danger Close increases the missiles explosive potential. Steady Aim Pro is also useful as the directional camera is subject to small amounts of sway when you guide the missile. Alternative perks such as Marathon and Cold-Blooded are also viable options especially for taking down enemy kill-streaks such as the Attack Helicopter. One thing that the MILAN does that the Javelin can’t however is bypass the flares deployed by a Pave Low or an AC-130 due to the fly-by-wire design. In addition a clever operator can even guide a MILAN round through buildings to hit players hiding inside especially if they are clustered round an objective. Drawbacks for the weapon is the relative difficulty in use, the limited ammunition and the lack of a lock-on feature meaning that the weapon requires more assistance then all the other launchers in getting a kill. Call of Duty: From the Cold The MILAN AT Launcher was confirmed in the Inital Armory for Call of Duty: From the Cold. In the trailer a British Marine can be seen in the background with a MILAN AT Launcher shooting at an Argentine Bunker. More infomation will be added when it is made available. Trivia A unique MILAN with arctic camouflage can be found on the Safe Haven Level The MILAN is the only confirmed launcher to have an attachment. The normal Camera Screen can be replaced with an IR Camera Screen instead. MILAN stands for M'''issile d´'i'''nfanterie '''léger 'an'tichar'' or if translated into English Anti Tank Light Infantry Missile A red kite can be found printed on the side of the MILAN. This is due to the French and German translation of kite being milane Like all Launchers the MILAN can only be fired from a standing or crouching position With Danger Close equipped the MILAN has a blast radius just under that of a Predator Missile References http://britains-smallwars.com/Falklands/b-weapons.htm#milan Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: From the Cold